THE BADDEST KIDS IN TOWN
by dwebb88
Summary: The nicest kids in town are spreading horrible rumors about someone see what happens at Seaweed's house how would Penny feel about all the gossip that's going around R&R PLZ THANKS!
1. drama in all angles

BADDEST KIDS IN TOWN!

A/N don't own anything from hairspray this fic is a little bit different from your usually but love all the characters in hairspray just wanna have some fun with this! So give me a break first fanfic!and my fanfic trippin because im new but me and my sister wrote this hope you enjoy and i promise it will get better here it goes 

Chapter 1: drama in all angles

Amber was quite furious because her mother Velma was arrested at the miss teenage hairspray pageant on live TV. She didn't want to stay with her dad in New York because she loved being on the Corny Collins show and her dad had divorced her mother for sleeping around so much. Amber Von tussle had no choice but to stay with her mothers mom: Ms. White, an old racist treacherous woman who is quite responsible for Velma Von Tussle having such characteristics. Ms White stayed in uptown Baltimore. It wasn't a problem for Amber to get to school or the show, because she had her mother's car a nice red Chevy that was fairly new.

The next day at the show amber was feeling a lot of feelings anger, hurt, jealous, and embarrassed because her mother did go to jail in front of everyone in Baltimore. She was jealous for two reasons one because little Inez was now the lead dancer and Tracy Turnblad had stolen her man candy.

As Amber begin to walk on the set heads turned and groups gathered. Amber heard a lot of chuckling, whispers, and giggles among the new and old council members and councilettes. It was like a bad dream Amber stomach had felt like it was going to come out of her ass and her throat felt like she had had a billion cigarettes.

"ugh She is such a bitch," Shelley muttered. 

'I know, I am so glad that that witch she calls mother is now behind bars!'' Noreen added. 

"and I bet that she is going to get fired because she's not uhh much of a dancer!" Darla also added.

On the other side of the room some of the council boys were having conversation about what happened Saturday.

" Wow the show got integrated cool." Paulie stated. 

"Yeah and I cant believe they arrested von tussle in front of the world!" Brad added.

" you dummy! Jus in front of Baltimore!" I.Q corrected.

" I feel kinda sorry for Amber though" Joey said.

Link walking up to them joining the conversation, 

"Why?" Link asked.

"Cause I know she can be cruel sometimes but people are people. When I was little my dad try to get me to like only white people but I realize myself that people are people" Joey replied

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Everyone yelled

"You know damn well she is a witch" Bix inquired 

Mean while seaweed and lil Inez are practicing a new dance move and penny taps seaweed on the shoulder. 

"hi seaweed" penny said so shyly. 

"hey darling" seaweed said pulling penny in for a hug.

"hi penny" Inez said still dancing

"hi Inez so are you ready for your first day as the miss teenage hairspray lead dancer" penny asked

" omg!! Am I?? I been practicing all day and night" Inez said

"yes I haven't got much sleep myself" seaweed said looking at Inez like it was all her fault 

"oh have you seen Tracy I really need to talk to her?" penny asked

'oh I think she's in her dressing room matter of fact she coming right now" seaweed said

"Hi penny, seaweed, Inez" Tracy greeted.

"Hi" everyone said in unison.

Link sees Tracy from across the room. 

"There's Tracy" I.Q inquired.

"Im gonna go talk to her see you guys in a minute" link told them walking away.

"man that Tracy sure is hell of a dancer!" Fender said as he smiled looking at her from a distance.

"She sure is'' Paulie agreed. "Do you like Tracy Fender?" I.Q asked . "Uh no" "why'' Fender asked him 

" Just asking because I thought that you liked Brenda" I.Q told him. " Isn't she pregnant?" Bix asked. " yep" "and it's not by me ," "besides I didn't even get to have sex with her" Fender told them. " yeah heard that she is pregnant by that guy Iggy he was on the show two years ago and he get kicked off because he smoked refa and couldn't keep his grades up." Brad told them. " oh yeah wasn't his real name Egnar or something like that?'' Bix asked. "wow that sucks" I think so" Fender said. 

Meanwhile Amber was snapping at Corny about how she thinks everyone is talking about her and her mother and telling that he needs to do something about it before she takes matters in her on hands.

"Amber you just imagining things maybe you should take the day off.'' Corny suggested as he rolled his eyes.

" No I should not!" she yelled as she stormed off in anger.

A group of some councilettes included Shelley, Lou Anne, Tammy, Vikki, Noreen, and Doreen, were gathered gossiping about varieties of topics such as, Tracy and Link, Amber and her mother, Inez, and Penny and Seaweed. Amber walk by. "You are such a Loser !" Shelly told Amber as all the councilettes stared with treachery in their eyes. "That's why your Looser mommy went to jail You going to end up just like her: A STUPID FOOL!" Shelley yelled. Everybody in the room turned around in shock. All a sudden a rage formed in Amber." YOU LITTLE STUPID WHORE!!" Bah !BAM !SMACK! BAH! FIST WAS FYLING AND CONNECTED. Shelly fell to the floor.

R&R thx we want inputs


	2. the fight

Chapter 2: The fight

"AMBER!!" " STOP IT" Tammy yelled. "What the hel…l Bah ! Amber smacked Tammy in her face 

"YOU STUPID TRADER!" BAH AM! BAH! Shelley knocked Amber to the floor! Everyone started running over where this was at ……. It was a BIG HUGE fight ! "Omg !" "what happened" everyone was asking. 

Amber was getting back up with the meanest, scariest, look one her face she almost looked like Bride of Chucky because she was so angry. 

"YEAH YOU GET UP YOU LITTLE DOG!" Tammy snapped. 

As amber was getting up she tackled Tammy to the floor like she was playing in the NFL. 

"OH SHIT" Tracy screamed. 

a lot of people was trying to break the fight up but it was not working. Amber pushed Tracy out of her way, so did Shelley. Tracy pushed both of them right back ,Link grabbed Tracy out of the way.

"Someone get Corny or Maybelle out here now!" Link slightly yelled.

"Let me handle this Trace ok I don't what these idiots to be pushing on my little darlin." Link got in the middle of the fight grabbing Shelley off of Amber. Seaweed , I.Q, Fender stopped Tammy from stumping Amber in her stomach. Amber was pretty beat up her stomach hurt so bad her left eye was black, her lips and jaws were swollen. Shelley had two black eyes, a busted lip and a swollen nose. Tammy just had a black eye because it was two against one.

Tracy started helping Amber up .

"Don't You Dare Touch Me !" Amber screamed pushing. 

"Amber already pretty hurt you do not want to be any more hurt DO YOU!" Tracy screamed right back at her. " Shut Up" Amber yelled as she swung at Tracey …….connected the punch right to Link's chin! "Awh ouch" "YOU LOUSIE BITCH!" Link yelled. "damn!" Tracy was shocked. She felt sorry for amber though because she was so beat up already, but she had to get just one lick just cause she hit him in his chin like that so she did… BAH! Amber was on the floor again.

" WHAT THE HELL! IS GOING ON!" Corny yelled to the top of his lungs. 

Everyone was quiet finally lol! Penny Inez, Sherrell, and Jerome was holding Tracy back. Seaweed, I.Q , and Fender had Tammy stabilized, and Shelley was with some of the other council members. Corny looked at everything surrounding him he saw some blood on the floor. Corny saw that many of the council members was beat up looking and slightly bloody. Corny became very upset that all this could happen right on their first day of practice as an integrated show. "Ok Amber, Link, Seaweed, Tracy, Tammy, Shelley in my office NOW!"

So they all went to Corny's office with a little help from some nosey council members. "So I'd like to know what the hell happened today?" 

"I told you that matters would be taken in my on hands!" Amber stated. " and you didn't do nothing" "AMBER" "Please cool it will you" Amber just smacked her lips and rolled her eyes. "yeah cool it looser!" Shelley mumbled. "you call me ONE MORE LOOSER AND MY FIST WILL BE DOWN YOUR THROAT!" "LOOSER" Shelley yelled BAM! Right in Shelley's mouth. Every one started grabbing Amber and Shelley. Somehow Shelley got loose and kicked Amber in her chest. Although Amber fell , but she still tried to fight. 

"AMBER SHELLEY YOU GIRL ARE ABSOLUTLY SUSPENED FROM THE SHOW FOR A WEEK!"

"Amber started corny." Becky stated

"Shut up Becky you was not over there" Lou Anne stated. "besides why you got to be such a tottle tell?" "you shut up all you do is play sides you talks about shelley behind her back and amber!"

"That's enough" Corny warned "Ok I would like to know what happened" 

" Corny I know what happened." Tammy stated. Everyone turned and looked at Tammy like she was Tracy when Tracy said she would swim in an integrated pool.

"well let's hear it" Corny said as he folded his arms.

"Shelley and some of the other girls were talking about Amber, her mother and plenty of other people that they were gossiping about." 

"Go on" Corny stated. Maybelle had walked in looking puzzled.

"and amber walked by …and..and Shelley called her a looser Corny."

"you snitch" Shelley said.

"Then Shelley said that Amber was going to end up just like her mother a stupid fool…and ah thats when amber punched her in her eye aannd she shhe kept punching her!" "Oh really !" Maybelle asked.

"yes and I tried stopping her and she punched me right in the eye!" Tammy exclaimed.

"yeah but what did you do?" Corny asked.

" I hit her ass back" I tried to help her I can't believe that she acted that way!"

"well you did stomp her right'' Becky asked. 

" I sure did!"

"well guest that makes you just as stupid as them now doesn't it!" Becky inquired.

"Shut up whore!" Tammy shouted. " I am getting tired of you talking to me!"

"well guess what Tammy you just got yourself suspended from the show for a week!" Corny said with a frown on his face.

"oh well I guess I deserve it" Tammy muttered

Amber was still pretty mad especially how bad her face looked. She had a black eye for one she thought about many things as she sat in her car looking at her face; her mother, her face, not being on the show for a week, her face, beating up Shelley's ass again especially for her beautiful face being in such ruin, her face all Amber thought about was how messed up her face was. Amber sat in her car and just cried for a moment L Amber wish that someone was her friend everyone hated her right now, including Tammy, happy Tammy hated Amber. After a few minutes Amber snapped out of her petty party. She realized that she just had to do some about Shelley and who ever else that wanted to fight her. Amber knew that this was going to hard, but she knew she had to do it.


	3. The Day After Yesterday

A/N Special thanks to H6p8gv and my sister for your reviews you rock! don't own any thing from hairspray but my movies and cds also this chap will have different stuff in it oh I know my grammar is bad so bare with me please thx R&R thx might be rated M! for graphic language and some violence sorry!

Chapter 3: The day after yesterday

Tracy and Link had also gotten suspended because someone snitched and told Corny that they were also fighting. Corny noticed Link's chin was quite red, and a little swollen, and he notice a scratch on Tracy's arm from when she was trying to stop the fight. Corny was so angry with the council that he didn't even allow Tracy nor Link to explain, so they just had to deal with it. Tracy was a little mad about the fact that she was not able to explain her side of the story (just like when she got sent to detention for Amber doodling a picture of Mr. Flax having breast…) but she just smeared the thoughts off by hearing Link's horn blow to pick her up for school.

" I can't believe that Corny wouldn't even hear us out Link," she whined as she fastened her seat belt.

" Doll actually I need a break if you know what I mean," Link told her looking at her with his signature wink on his face.

"Link," she slightly yelled.

"But doll I just want to spend some time alone with you babe," Link said as she just smiled and leaned over and kissed him.

"Well, I guess I didn't look at it that way now Mr. Larkin," she said as she realized that they can't spend that much time together …Corny had called her parents and told them that Tracy was suspended from the show…damn that thought annoyed her. She was history ! Her mother demanded that she was to come home right after school. Link was not going to be making out with Tracy (only at school) later on, because she was grounded for a week.

"Trace," Link's voice lingered. "what is wrong," he asked

"oh I was just thinking about how I got grounded ,"she replied with an annoyed look on her round face.

"You got grounded," he asked with a look of disappointment .

"yes and I'm pretty pissed, I guess that we have to council that date at Lizzie's diner," Tracey answered

Link on the other hand, was not grounded because his dad Mark Larkin was a free spirit, alcohol guzzling maniac that could care less about what his son was doing. Mark Larkin was always gone. Link barely seen his dad, nevertheless he barely knew him. Link had lost his mother when he was nine years old, so it made him very lonely and sad sometimes. Tracy was the first girl to care about "Link" not his heartthorbbing looks, but his heart, so this made Link very annoyed that her mother would ground her over something that she really didn't get to explain.

" ahh guess we'll wait to next week for that date ," Link said with a sign like he was irritated.

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet. Soon they pulled up in the Patterson Park High School parking lot and seen Seaweed, Penny, Juanita, Duane and some more of the detention kids that were now council members talking. Also some of the other council kids approached them joining in the conversations they had going on.

" Damn that's messed up how they suspended Link and Tracy from the show," Duane said .

"Yeah, I know, Corny doesn't even know what happened out there," I.Q responded.

Tracy and Link got out the car and approached everyone as everyone greeted them and stared at them.

"Ain't you guys mad that you got suspended for nothing ?" Seaweed asked them.

" I really don't give a damn," Link retorted with a slight mug on his face.

"hay don't come over here acting like an ass ," Seaweed snapped.

" I know asshole," I.Q also snapped.

" Hey I am not been an asshole I just don't feel like jabbering about bullshit you guys!" Link insisted.

" Well don't get all bitchy with us we're not the ones that got your ass suspended," Seaweed retorted.

"Shut the hell up Seaweed, I really don't feel like talking about it alright ass face!" Link insisted.

"Hey you shut the hell up cracker boy you dick face!" Seaweed retaliated as he frowned.

"Guys relaxed it's not that bad being suspended, besides you can get you homework done," Joey suggested.

Everyone turned and looked at Joey like he was a complete idiot, " SHUT THE HELL UP!" all of them yelled. "Damn I was just trying to make a suggestion guys," Joey snapped."

"Well I don't need your suggestions," " you know why," cause all of 'em stupid," Link retorted while everyone else laughed.

" hey screw you asshole," Joey snapped

" I don't screw boys," Link replied with bursts of laughter and Seaweed ,I.Q and everyone else was now cracking up. " shut up!" Joey uttered.

" besides Joey did you not know that school will be out Friday YOU IDIOT!" Link snapped as everyone was still LTAO (laughing their ass off)."We will not come back until September loser!" Link also said as the laughter grew louder.

" you asshole if Tracy knew how much of a jerk you are I'm sure she wouldn't be dating you!" Joey snapped.

" Just shut up Joey ok I had enough of your stupid mouth that's none of your damn business,'' Link told him getting in his face everyone looking now and the cracking up stopped.

"Get the hell out my face!" Joey yelled.

"I guess I'm going to get suspended from school too!" Link said as he pushed Joey.

" Hey Hell naw you guys are friends stop it Link," Seaweed said as everyone stopped them from fighting.

" yeah we need to stick together Link," Brad also said. "Link what's going on," Tracy asked concerned.

Link surprised and embarrassed that Tracy might have seen him being so foolish; he knew that

Joey had a point about him being a jerk and that Tracy would disapprove of it

" ooh oh uh nothing doll," Link said "We just was talking and laughing ," Joey answered. "Oh well I guess I'll talk to you in a minute Linky ," Tracy replied. " Ok doll," Link replied. Joey opened his mouth to retaliate but the bell rung for class to start. Link walked Tracy to her first class and so did Seaweed with Penny. All the other teens also went to their first class as well.

Amber was in class feeling quite embarrassed about her face, but some how she covered it up with plenty of foundation, pressed powder, loose powder, eye shadow and all her other make up to make up a suitable face. She was a little stunned when she seen Shelley sitting right behind her; she actually thought that she was scared for a second. Amber tried to ignore the butterflies that formed in her stomach from fear but she couldn't with all of the mumbling and giggling going around. As Amber turned her head a spit ball flow in her coated face. Amber glared in anger at Shelley and turned around and said, "Ok." Amber wrote on a note and handed it to Shelley; the note said "IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Shelley smirked as she read the note. Shelley returned the note with her reply on it and Amber read it and it said , " for your information I didn't spit the spit ball BITCH!" Amber looked back to see Lou Anne with a guilty smirk on her face as if she was letting Amber know that she did it. Amber mouthed the words, "you traitor I'm going to beat your ass after school!" Lou Anne read Amber's lips and chuckled at how pathetic she thought the whole thing was. Amber glared with more anger building up in the pit of her stomach. The bell had rung and it was time for third period . Amber didn't have class with all the enemies, so she felt a little bit of relief.

It was soon lunch time and Link and Tracy was waiting for Penny, Seaweed, and some of their other friends for lunch.

"Cracker boy did you calm down from earlier," Seaweed whispered to Link not allowing Tracy hear him.

Link just rolled his eyes at the comment. Everyone greeted each other and was on their way to the cafeteria.

Everyone got in line and started ordering what they wanted.

"hi I'll have a turkey sandwich with everything on it," Tracy said

"Hello and I'll have a cheeseburger with french fries," Link said.

Seaweed ordered a chili cheese dog and chips, and Penny ordered mashed potatoes with gravy, baked chicken and green beans. I.Q and some of the others also order French fries and a cheeseburgers. Everyone walked and sat at the table they normally sat at.

Amber approach the counter and ordered a salad , a coke , and mashed potatoes with gravy. She ordered the mashed potatoes with a motive in mind. Meanwhile, some of the council girls walked up the ones that Amber didn't like people like Tammy, Shelley, Noreen, Doreen, Lou Anne, and some others. Amber smirked at all of them, but especially Lou Anne for the incident earlier.

"SPIT BALL THIS SLUT !" Amber yelled as she tossed the coca cola right in Lou Anne's face.

The others turned around in shock hell, Lou Anne was shock by the action, but Amber was moving really quick she tossed mashed potatoes in the air landing on Shelley and Tammy. Everyone was watching Tracy , Link, and everyone that was over there. "AAHHHH YOU DUMMY!" Lou Anne screamed as she threw her chocolate milk all over Amber. "YOUR SUCH A CUNT!" Shelley screamed smashing her sandwich in Amber's face. " YEAH LOSER" Tammy yelled as she threw her soda missing Amber landing right all over Doreen. Doreen was so mad that she just swung her whole tray at Tammy missing her also hitting Donald (the cute light skin guy that told Tracy you can't do that dance) right in the chest. "you lousie white girl!" he muttered as he smashed meatloaf on her. Tracy, Link, Penny, Seaweed, I .Q, Joey, Fender, Duane, and many more of the kids gather around. " FOOD FIGHT!!" Some random kid yelled. Everyone started throwing food at each other. Link had cake all over his face he was pissed as he looked over, he seen Joey cracking up. " YOU BASTARD !" Link yelled as he slammed Juanita's chili cheese fries in his face. "I was going to eat those cracker boy!" "oh sorry Juanita I owe you," Link told her and Juanita just shrugged her shoulders. Joey was furious he grinded his teeth together and threw his lemonade at Link, but he missed hitting Penny and Tracy instead. Penny and Tracy immediately shoved mashed potatoes in Joey's shirt and Tracy smashed the rest of her turkey sandwich in his hair. "Stupid Dog!" Penny yelled slightly. Brad was laughing at everything that was going on as he launched mash potatoes at Fender. Fender ducked real fast and smooth as the mashed potatoes smacked the principal right in the face. Everyone stopped in their tracks looking surprised. The principal Mr. Nelson wiped the potatoes off his face like he was taking off a horrible mask he was horrified at the sight of the cafeteria, but he was horrified most that mashed potatoes were slammed in his face. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!" he yelled. "IT'S A FOOD FIGHT YOU IDIOT!" I.Q yelled but ducking so that Mr. Nelson wouldn't know who yelled the funny comment. Everyone was laughing loudly at the remark. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE IN THE GYMNASIUM NOW!!" he screamed. "MOVE IT!" he also yelled.

Everyone entered the gymnasium, well not everyone some people cut or went outside those that had time to escape. Everyone was cleaning food off themselves while they were in the gym. "everyone to your classes now …except all the council members WHITE AND BLACK COUNCIL MEMBERS ALL OF YOU!" " IN MY OFFICE NOW!" " Egh I didn't do a damn thing" Bix mumbled. " I know it's all that idiot's Amber fault," Jesse responded. "that's way he got mashed potatoed," Rhonda replied. "Twist ,twist ,twist ,twist, mash potatoe, mambo" Everyone sang in unison chuckling and directing it to the principal. "Quiet!" he yelled. They all got to his office gathering around the desk and wall because it was such limited space. "Ok who started that food fight," he asked. "I started it," Amber answered with confidence and attitude. " but Lou Anne spited a spit ball at me earlier in first period so I had to show that traitor who run things," " you sure don't," Tracy told her " you got me suspended from the show yesterday and I was just trying to help you," " well you not as innocent as people think you are hog you took my left overs and no telling what slutty things you did to get him from me," Amber retorted. "SLUTTY" "you the only one I know that did slutty things to keep me slut since we talking about sluts here" Link chuckled as he retorted and everyone else chuckling. "yeah she sure is a slut, the things she did at Duane house man that was not coo.. Rhonda added "damn shut up Rhonda telling ma business to the world!" Duane yelled. "whatever! You're a black slut too so shut up I saw you behind the garbage cans with Donald so retaliate that whore!" " I will with my fist!!" Rhonda yelled getting ready to charge at Amber, Link, Donald, and Seaweed grabbed her. "haha see your man is holding you back!" Amber added with a smirk on her face. "THAT'S IT!! Everyone is suspended for today and tomorrow Amber you three days now get out!!" "and im calling all of your parents right now!! And I know everything that happened on the show yesterday!! Ms Von Tussel" Mr. Nelson yelled grabbing the phone.


	4. Having Too Much Fun In The Afternoon

A/N : This is coming straight from my head today, I hope it works out I don't even know what I will call this chapter, but I'll figure it out! Oh thanks to my sister Teerikca, H6p8gv, Jerome, Lidia, and Mrs. Corny Collins for your reviews! you guys are Awesome!

Chapter 4

Having to much fun in the afternoon playing silly games

" I'M ON MY WAY!" Edna yelled slamming the phone down as she turned to face Wilbur.

" I cant believe she's in trouble again!" she got suspended from school today!" Edna said pacing around the room." why did she get suspended ?" Wilbur asked. "I'll tell you why she got suspended , it's that crooner boy friend of hers!" she answered. "well honey what did the principal say?" Wilbur asked looking at Edna with a frown. "He said that they were responsible for a huge food fight!" she answered. "who else got suspended?" he inquired. "The whole council got suspended." she said turning away from Wilbur. "Well Hon don't you think maybe it wasn't all Tracy's fault ?" "Wilbur I don't care she has gotten into a lot of trouble all week and she's going to hear it !" Edna retorted as she stormed out the door, running down the stairs, getting to Wilbur's car lol!

Edna got to the school in a split second, she immediately went to the office where all the kids were waiting for the principal to contact their parents…and she saw Tracy bunched all up against Link! " TRACY EDNA TURNBLAD WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" "AND WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE GOOD FOR ONE DAMN DAY!!"UGH!! EVERYSINCE YOU STARTED DATING THAT CROONER BOYFRIEND OF YOURS YOU BEEN IN AND OUT OF TROUBLE" Tracy tried to talk but was cut off immediately "ma"- "DON'T YOU EVEN TALK!" "ARE YOU AND LINK HAVING SEX?!"CUZ I NEVER SEEN A GIRL SO FOOLISH LIKE YOU!!" All the council kids were laughing uncontrollably while Link and Seaweed was just look dumbfounded. "NO MOM!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME I HATE YOU!!" Tracy said with tears in her eyes trying to storm off but Edna grabbed her arm. Amber laughing her head off and said, "HAHA that's what you get BUBBLE ASS!!"

Tracy was so furious that she broke free from her mothers grip and charged at Amber slapping the shit out of her striking her ass to the ground!

"NOW MA BUBBLE ASS DEFEATED YOU BITCH! Tracy screamed.

Edna was so pissed that she slapped Tracy!!

DON'T YOU EVER DO SUCH A LOW THING IN YO LIFE AGAIN THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR! Edna yelled dragging Tracy out the door.

Meanwhile Amber's grandma showed up pissed and dragged Amber out of the school. "what are these black negroes doing in hear !" Ms. White asked. "Shut up old fool don't talk to my son and his friends like that!" Maybelle retorted as she stepped in the older woman's face. "Their parents ain't here but I am and I will beat up an old fool like you!" Maybelle said. "hum!" Ms. White uttered. "Come on Amber let's get you away from this nigger children!" she said as they walked out the door. "Yeah You better for I do!" Maybelle stated as they was leaving.

All of the other council members parents soon showed up and pick their teens up. The principal couldn't contact Mr. Larkin he looked at Link with a frown on his face. " Mr. Larkin I couldn't get a hold of your father so I guess you will be staying here until after school," Mr. Nelson stated. Link just rolled his eyes because he knew his dad wasn't going to show up, yet alone he knew that he wasn't going to be reached.

"sshs Yeah right!" Link hissed as he frowned. "Mr. Larkin I heard that," Mr. Nelson warned. "no you didn't" "I got to go take a leak I'll be right back ," Link said with a mischievous look on his face the principal just nodded. Link laughed as he went to his car. "ha can't believe he fell for it ha!" Link said to himself as he got in the car and pulled off.

Link decided that he was going to go to Mike's Drive In and get him a cheeseburger and fries since he did not get to finish his lunch. After he was done eating he decided to go to Maybelle's house. Meanwhile Maybelle was asking Seaweed what the hell happened this time. "ma this was not my fault!" Seaweed answered rolling his brown eyes. "Well who the hell fault is it Seaweed J Stubbs!" Maybelle asked.

"it's that crazy cracker chick Amber ma!" "And what I was supposed to do ma let people throw food all over me!" " I got to defend myself right ma?" Seaweed insisted and Maybelle nodded in agreement. "Ok Seaweed I guess it could slide this time I believe you!" " So that means I'm not grounded?" Seaweed inquired as they heard knocks at the door. " who is it," Maybelle asked.

"It's Link!" " Oh come on in honey!" she said as she hugged him. "Thank you Ms. Maybelle," Link said with a smile on his face. "What you doing hear cracker boy!" Seaweed asked with a surprised look on his face. "Just felt like hanging out cause Tracy is in so much trouble and my house sucks I hate it there," " and I knew your mom would hear you out, so you the only one that's probably not grounded!" "Oh cracker boy wants to hang out with the negro kids because all his cracker friends are grounded!" Seaweed stated as Donald, Rhonda, Jerome, Juanita, Sherell was laughing at the joke. "come on asshole don't start!" Link insisted. "yeah you wanna hang out with me Linky Dinky!" Juanita teased, "You owe me re…memberr!" she loudly whispered in his ear like a snake starving for a fat juicy rat, grabbing is hand and way too close to him. Seaweed and everyone was laughing unstoppable. Link was stunned he jerked away from her turning his surprised look into a frown. "you guys suck," Link said. "it was just a joke cracker boy!" Seaweed replied. "well those kinda jokes suck" Link answered. "come on Linky," " and …I… was not joking!" Juanita said gazing deep in his beautiful blue eyes. "Juanita back off !" Link snapped as he moved away from her. "Damn I thought that you was my friend yet alone Tracy's friend," Link told her with a frown on his face. " I am Tracy's friend but I'm…really your friend!" she replied seductively still gazing in his beautiful blue eyes. "Link I'm just kidding relax man," she told him as she walked off Link just rolled his eyes trying not to think about how flattering it was. "Seaweed maybe I should get going," Link stated as Seaweed lead Link to the kitchen. Link was defiantly feeling some butterflies in his stomach and his chest was throbbing. "man you just got here!" Seaweed replied Link had the answer written all over his face. " Oh Link come on I know it ain't Juanita,'' Link just turned his head, " Link are you kidding ah ha ha you got the the hots for her," Seaweed teased as he laughed and Link frowned and retorted, "no I don't asshole so stop it!" "Well why leave then cracker boy" Seaweed asked looking at Link waiting for a response. "because I want to and I need… Ok you win I just can't have girls flirting with me like that," "besides I think I'm falling in love with Tracy and I can't jeopardize that," Link said. "omg Link you are an asshole," Seaweed replied comically. "What why," Link asked. " because you are leaving just to prevent yourself from making out with Juanita sss! damn Link! I see these girls all the time and I don't let them start confusing me about the way I feel about Penny!" Seaweed replied. "Give me a break Seaweed this love thing is new to me so I'm going to go because I really want to change for Tracy, and like I said I can't have girls flirting with me that way and Juanita kinda hot well actually she's really Hot so I'm going to go home," Link insisted. "Well just come have a game of football with me and the other guys before you leave besides you are going to be pretty damn bored if you go home right now school is not even out yet you got time," Seaweed insisted. "Ok let me go get my gym clothes out my car," Link said as he walked towards the door.

"Alright Ima go change too" Seaweed answered as he walked towards his room.

Meanwhile all the girls were in Inez room having private conversations that they didn't want the guys to hear.

"Juanita you are completely in love with cracker boy," Rhonda teased chapping her hand as she cracked up at the comment. "no the hell I'm not Rhonda just shut up besides he was dancing with you a few weeks ago you don't remember!" Juanita retorted, but the other girls were still laughing at what Rhonda had said.

"He was not even doing the dance right so be quiet alright CRACKER BOY LOVER besides you must of really been watching him to remember all of that!" Rhonda teased as the laughter grew louder. "whatever I know I don't like Link he's white I'm not Seaweed alright Besides that's Tracy's man and I am her friend I can't see myself being such a slut anyway!'' Juanita exclaimed.

"Come on you know that you like him I can see it in your eyes girl," Sherell replied as she looked in Juanita's eyes with a smirk as if she was holding back laughter. "Ok I thinks that he is cute I will admit that I have fantasies about him, but nothing will never happen because I know that he loves Tracy and that wouldn't be right if I tried to screw everything up for both of them you know," Juanita answered seriously looking at the other girls with a look of disappointment. " all… you really love him I'm so sorry that you can't have him!" Sherrell teased. "Shut up Whore I'm sick of your bullshit I do not love cracker boy ok he's just a stupid little white kid ok so leave me the hell alone," Juanita retorted "YEAH RIGHT!" Rhonda replied, "I bet you will go study with him if he asked you, you probably want to have his little babies,"The other girls was cracking up so hard they were rolling on the floor and the bed. "All they would be so cute…they would have his blue ey…Bah Juanita hit Rhonda in her chest "HEY WHAT THE HELL STOP IT JUANITA!" Sherell yelled . "damn you punching me over a white man that don't want you," "shut up" Juanita uttered. "Alright I will cause you ma girl, but don't ever punch me again alright" Rhonda murmured

"ok I'm sorry Rhonda but I didn't like the way you was making fun of me about Link, that's all" Juanita said. " Hey I got an idea that will cheer everyone up!" Denise stated. "what's the idea ," Sherell asked looking puzzled. " Let's play Truth, Dare, Double dare, Promise to Repeat!" she Answered with excitement. "Ok" every on answered in unison as they all got in to a circle. "truth dare double dare promise to repeat!" Denise Asked Jennifer. "truth" " is it true that you made out with that geek Aaron" "yep" "truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat, "dare" Rhonda said. " I dare you to tell IQ that your in love with him and that every time you see him your heart smiles and that you wanna go to the drive in with him and can you have his number. " ok" Rhonda said as she started walk out the door and the others followed with suspicious eyes. "IQ," Rhonda begin Sighs… im inlove with you every time I see you, my heart smiles" she said holding back her laugh, "I think we should go to the drive-in tonight and eat pop corn and look in to each other eyes (Sigh..) I love you can I have your number? Rhonda stood there waiting for an answer while the other girl stood on the side lines chuckling loudly.. " well, I just don't know what to say? Im blown away but what about Donald ? IQ asked "Rhonda what about him?" Rhonda responded "well in that case sure! Of course you can have my number!" IQ said excitedly "OK see you later baby! And I will be waiting for that number" Rhonda said walking away laughing. "What the hell was that about?" Seaweed asked looking shocked. " I know, Donald you and Rhonda get into it?" Jerome also looking shocked asked.

"Tsk lets just finished the football game ok?" Donald replied.

"Fine" Seaweed said

"Ok so who turn is it now?" Rhonda asked. "Its my turn" Juanita said "ok what do you want dare or truth or that repeating crap?" Rhonda asked. " im Double daring!" Juanita said a little to loud. " Ok then I DOUBLE DARE you to go outside and tell Link oow you are so sexy I love your buttocks baby and you must grab it and run!" Rhonda yelled. "tsk ok fine" Juanita said standing to her feet. She went out side and tapped Link on his shoulder he turned to face her. "OOW you are so sexy I love your buttocks baby!! It look so soft in those gym sweats OWWW!! Then she grabbed his butt and tried to run but he grabbed her by her arm, " don't ever grab my ass again! what the hell is wrong with you what if I grabbed your ass or your breast wouldn't that violate you?" Juanita begin to laugh really loud in his face and walks away yelling at the girls "Ok I did my dare." " what the hell are these girls becoming checker board chicks?" Link inquired as he laughed and everyone else begin to laugh.

" Lets play that game they making me mad!" Donald suggested "Let's shoot baskets for it. If I make the ball in you gotta do whatever my dare is and if I don't make it in the hole then I gotta do my own dare. Y'all got that?" Donald asked "yep got it" they all said. " ok lets play!" Donald said. " Since I have the ball I'm shooting it." I.Q hissed, " Ok Link, yeah you of (belching)course you Link yeah I dare you to go in the house where the girls are naked and say hello ladies!! The mail man has arrive and I have a package for you! And dance!" I.Q said. "what the hell, you're stupid man," replied as he begin to laugh and the other guys laughing also. "tsk you got to do it if I make the ball in the basket you're doing it end of discussion loser!" I.Q retorted. "Well shoot the ball dummy!" Link snapped with a frown on his face because he knew that I.Q was a good shooter and that he will be in there nude in a matter of seconds. Unfortunately I.Q missed and everyone started laughing really loud at I.Q "GO DO IT HA THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR THINKING OFF SOMETHING SO DAMN STUPID!" Link yelled as he still was cracking up. "yeah go we right behind you and you better take everything off too!" Link said. "SHIT I screwed myself!" IQ said While everybody was cracking up even more. "fine" IQ thought out loud. As he was walking towards the house taking off his pants and entering the door way. " HELLO LADIES!!" IQ said as he walked to where the girls were sitting

"UGH EWW" Rhonda yelled as she covered her eyes. "IT'S THE MAIL MAN AND I'M DELIVERING YA'LL A PACKAGE!" I.Q yelled as he begin to dance. The other guys was cracking up in the background." Alright then," Juanita answered as she threw a quarter at I.Q. "EW you nasty Juanita you like white boys!" Sherell said "Ok Then let's go" I.Q replied as he turned towards Juanita and started dancing; Juanita threw a nickel at him and was laughing the other guys was still laughing. "Egh GET THE HELL OUT!" Rhonda yelled as her and the other girls started throwing books, albums, and whatever else they could get their hands on, but I.Q kept dancing. "GET OUT NO ONE WANT TO SEE YOUR WEWE!" Denise yelled "MAYBELLE!" Jennifer screamed as I.Q started running and the kept throwing stuff at him.

I.Q finally got out of there and put his clothes back on. "uh ha ha ha ah I'm telling everybody at school what happened!" Seaweed told I.Q pointing and cracking up and all the other guys was doing the same.

"come on guys," I.Q insisted as everyone kept cracking up rolling on their backs and everything. "let's just finish playing the game," Seaweed exclaimed as they all went back to the back yard. "Ok go Cracker boy it's your turn," Donald told Link as he threw him the ball. "Ok I dare you to go kiss Denise on the lips!" Link replied as he shot the ball and made it. "Ok !" Donald replied as he went to Inez room where the girls were at. Donald went in there and kissed Denise right on her lips and Rhonda was looking surprised at the whole thing. Denise pushed Donald off of her as all the other guys laughed. "YOU BASTARD!!" Denise screamed while wiping her lips. "its all good" Donald said walking away laughing. "I don't think we should we play this game no more" Rhonda said sadly. " so, don't mean we gone stop playin" Donald retorted. Rhonda frowned while getting up and heading to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

"oh well, she'll get over it" Donald said walking out the door. Seaweed was shooting the ball and then they all saw Rhonda leaving threw the gate. "wait hold on let me go see about Rhonda you guys," Donald said as he ran and hoped the gate. "Rhonda what's going on?" Donald asked looking concerned. "You tell me what's going on Ok!" She hissed with a frown on her face. "Dollface I'm sorry it's just that I don't like the way you was flirting with I.Q like that," he answered. "well, we was just playing," she answered still frowning. "well you shouldn't play like that cause I.Q thought that you was serious,'' he stated. "ok guess that, that wasn't cool," she replied as she hugged him and he hugged her back. "let's go back inside," Donald suggested as they walked back towards Seaweed house.

Meanwhile Seaweed decided to play some music and everyone else started practicing a new dance for the show. Everyone was just having a good time dancing.


	5. The Scene: Gossip and Rumors

A/N : This Chapter going to be crazy because it's going to have a lot of different things happening in it, and if you see a little slash don't worry, I promise everything will get back to normal before this story is over, or even in the last few chapters! Thanks to Teerikca for helping me write this! Thanks to H6p8gv, Lidia, Jerome, Mrs. Corny Collins, and Neka for your reviews! You guys are Awesome!

Chapter 5: The Scene: Gossip and Rumors

Everyone was still at Seaweed house dancing. Seaweed was teaching everyone a new dance routine that he had made up the night before.

"Ok on this part everyone needs a partner," Seaweed said as he begin to demonstrate the dance with Denise. "First twist her around, then Denise you grind up against me like you're doing the butt, but bend your knees more and spread your legs a lil mo!" Seaweed said as Denise begin doing the dance as he instructed.

"Wow that's a groovy dance Seaweed!" I.Q said as his eyes widened.

"Seaweed I'm going go to the grocery store and pick up something for you guys to eat I'll be right back alright," Maybelle stated as she headed towards the door.

"Alright ma," Seaweed replied

"Alright don't do nothing stupid ok," Maybelle told him as she shut the door.

"Alright let's finish grooving," Seaweed said as everyone pick their pick.

Rhonda with Donald, Jerome with Jennifer, Duane with Sherell, and Juanita With I.Q. Every was grooving to the beat doing that Groovy dance Seaweed just showed everyone, except Link, Link was all by himself, so he decided to just dance by his self because Link Larkin was not going to be a wall flower, so he danced as if Tracy was with him. The whole time Juanita was eyeing him from across the room. Although she was having quite a bit of fun with I.Q, she wanted to dance with Link Larkin, especially this dance because she wanted to be close to him, she wanted to feel his body against hers. A moment after thinking about how much she wanted to she begin to ease her way to where Link was at. Link had his eyes closed because he was feeling the music, as he was dancing, he felt a soft body grind all against his, he rested his hands around her waist as she wrap her hands around his neck and grinded closer to him.

" Ooh Link," Juanita murmured as Link opened his eyes… "Oh shit…I…thought- Link was cut off "relax it's ok to just dance Linky don't you think so?" Juanita asked as she faced him gazing seductively in his blue eyes. "Uh um… yeah I guess so," Link answered as he took her hand. "You have the most beautiful eyes that I've ever seen!" Juanita said as she looked deeper into his eyes. "Thanks doll your eyes not bad either he replied now looking into her eyes. Juanita just blushed at the comment.

"Check them out!" I.Q uttered at Seaweed. Seaweed and Denise looked over. "Damn!" Seaweed said. "I knew she liked him!" Denise replied. " she isn't the only one who's liking over there" I.Q said looking at Link. "you think they secretly dating?" Jerome asked. "aww poor Tracy." Duane said. " Man they are not dating! So don't start no rumors!" Seaweed hissed. "well look how they're dancing it aint my fault he's cheating on Tracy!" Duane snapped. Seaweed begin to walk towards Juanita and Link. " ay Link let me talk to you for a minute" they walk towards Seaweed's room "can I use your phone?" I.Q asked. "yeah" Seaweed said. "What the hell are you doing Link!" Seaweed snapped. " We just was dancing Seaweed!" Link answered. " Well it don't look like y'all just dancing it look like y'all was dry humping!" Seaweed retorted. " Well we wasn't so shut the hell up Seaweed it's always bullshit with you!" Link snapped as he begin to walk towards the door.

Meanwhile I.Q was on the phone spilling the beans…

"Oooooh guess what just happened we at Maybelle's and Link was bumping and grinding all on Juanita!" I.Q. said quietly so that nobody could hear him. "What !" Fender asked. "Yeah man they was all looking in each others eyes and stuff they was running their fingers all through each others hair he was all touching all over her whole body I was like they must be together secretly!" I.Q answered making sure no one heard or seen him. "Naw man he wouldn't dog Tracy like that least not why everyone's around," Fender replied.

"Well why Link not in here or Juanita so tell me what they somewhere doing!" I.Q replied. " oh ima call you right back man," Fender said. " Well don't call me back because I'm not at home dummy!" I.Q snapped. " well I'll talk to you when you get home," Fender replied as he hung to phone up.

"Seaweed it's nothing serious I'll never break Tracy's heart like that so shut up with the bull alright!" Link snapped. " alright if you say so!" Seaweed hissed as they both walked out the door.

Meanwhile…

"Juanita you is such a bimbo!" Sherrell teased. " no I am not" Juanita uttered

" yes you are I saw you grinding all over cracker boy like that was your man and he's not!" Jennifer retorted.

"Yeah did you forget that he has a girlfriend?" Rhonda asked looking at her like she was a idiot.

"you guys are crazy it's not a big deal" Juanita said "Yes it is Trace is our friend so you gone have to suck all your feelings up for cracker boy, you don't want rumors to get out about you and him!" Denise said.

Fender hung up with I.Q immediately, he had to call Lou Anne to see if she knew what was going on. Fender knew that most likely Lou Anne would know, because she knew everyone's business, but not this time she didn't have a clue about this.

"Lou Anne guess what happened !" he said anxiously. "what ?" she asked surprised. "Link is two timing Tracy, him and Juanita is sneaking around together!" "OMG you kidding" she asked " NO this is real serious, why him and Juanita was at Seaweed house girl ,they was all kissing and hugging all up on each other and then they went in Seaweed bathroom and had sex!!" he yelled. (gasp) "OMG!!" are your kidding!" She replied. "I am SERIOUS!" he told her. "I'm gonna call you back!" Lou Anne told him as she hung the phone up.

Lou Anne called Tracy but, Edna answered the phone and since Tracy was grounded, her mom just slammed the phone down in Lou Anne's face. Lou Anne decided to call Tammy so she can tell someone about all the info she just heard. "Hello," Tammy said in the receiver. "Hello Tammy, it's Lou Anne I've got something important to tell you!" "Ok make it quick because I'm grounded!" Tammy told her. " Why Juanita is pregnant by Link!" Lou Anne yelled. "WHAT!" Tammy screamed . "YES!" "OMG YES Girl they were seen leaving the hospital together and she was crying and he was holding her and I also heard that they were having sex at Seaweed's house !!" "OMG Juanita that negro girl that be doing James Brown really good?" Tammy asked. "Yes her!" Lou Anne said. "The screwed up part about it is that Seaweed is suppose to be Tracy's friend and he letting Link and Juanita do stuff at his house like that!" Lou Anne also said, "I can't believe that Tracy thought that she won Link's heart he's such a bastard! of course

Link Larkin was gonna cheat on her with Juanita and she's colored and he never had a negro girl and I gotta give it to Juanita she's a pretty negro girl you know so of course he would sleep with her and you know he's a dog and he wouldn't mind having something new if you know what I'm talking about" Lou Anne said. "And now she's pregnant just like Brenda, oh speaking of Brenda let me call her I'll talk to you later," Lou Anne said.

The rumors were being spread rapidly. Everyone was calling everybody and twisting the story worst and worster…Tammy decided to call Penny and tell her what's going on.

"hello" Penny said "Hi Pen it's Tammy I really need to talk to you !"

"Hi Tammy what's going on?"

"Link got Juanita pregnant at Seaweed's house!"

"What yeah right!" Penny replied.

" I heard that they been sleeping together for sometime now and that he want Juanita to keep the baby!" Tammy yelled. "Tammy enough with all the bull link would never hurt Tracy like that!" Penny retorted.

"I know you knew all of this Penny how could you do such a thing why you didn't warn Tracy that Link didn't love her the way that she loves him you are an awful friend Penny, you and Seaweed are traitors !"

Tammy hissed. " Shut the Hell Up Tammy you're very simple minded to Believe all these stupid ass rumors Tracy and all of us always go to Seaweed's house everyone be just dancing with everyone practice and stuff, besides I know that seaweed would not let nothing like that happen so cool it with the rumor spreading alright I don't believe you and you're such a Bitch for even making up a horrible rumor like that!" Penny snapped.

"hey sorry Penny now that I think about it maybe you're right, someone just made all this stupid stuff up cause I ain't never seen Link Larkin treat a girl the way that he treats Trace, besides we all have danced at Ms. Maybelle's house and just was having some fun so yeah Pen you are right!"

"I know so don't call no one else telling them about this cause it's not true Tammy!" Penny reasoned .

" Yeah I wont and thanks for making me think twice Pen," Tammy said cheerfully.

"sure thing Tammy I'll see you at school uh Thursday cause you guys did get suspended right?" Penny taunted. " Yes we did and I'll see at school soon Pen bye ," Tammy replied cheerfully again. "Bye Tammy," Penny said as she hung up the phone. "stupid kids." Penny said to herself.

Meanwhile at Maybelle's house…

"Man that was something" I.Q said to himself looking at the time realizing that it was time for him to go home. "oh snap I gotta go!" " see you guys later! my parents will be home any minute now!" He said walking out the door. Link then looked at time realizing he also should be heading home. " Ok I guess I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow?" "I'm not gonna sit in my house all day by myself. Besides I will like to eat some of Maybelle's breakfast!" Link replied as he said bye to everyone.

"Link!" Juanita began

"Yes" he said looking at her with a strange look on his face.

" oh um good bye !" she said instead of asking him for a ride because she knew that, that was going too far and all her friends had made her feel stupid for even liking Link like that, but although her conscious had thought otherwise, she wanted to ask him, she knew exactly what she was doing: she wanted Link Larkin for herself, but she knew it was wrong and that she couldn't have him so she decided not to ask him.

" Good bye Juanita see you later !" Link replied smiling one of his award winning smiles.

"Alright Link I had a good time dancing with you!" she said happily.

"So did I, I'll see you around!" he answered also happily.

Everyone started on they way home, well not everyone because everyone was not suspended from the show so some of them went to practice.

Amber was telling her grandma about everything that went on at school. Amber was snapping about how all this was not her fault.

"This is so stupid for you to try and ground me for some crap at school that is not my fault!" Amber hissed

"I'm sick of you every since I then took you in you've been nothing but trouble!" Ms. White retorted, " you been fighting, getting suspended, and all this over that crooner that with that great big fat pig!"

"oh hush grandmother I can't believe you said that this is so not about that chubby chaser Larkin, so shut up you wanna know really what this is about, everyone thinks they can bully me around cause my mother is not here well I've got news for them I'm gonna FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT I'll kick all of their asses!

"Amber Von Tussel please cool it"

"I miss my mother I know she'd believe me if I told her what happened I'm gonna call my cousins to kick Link Larkin's ass and they some real bad asses!" Amber stated as she went to the kitchen to get something to drink. "well Amber I just found out we can bail your mother out of jail now, so get cleaned up and let's eat something and go get her," Ms. White informed her.

"Ok grandmother," Amber answered.

"Finally I get to out this moth ball factory!" Amber mumbled under her breath.

Link arrived at his house to see his father's car parked out side. Link got all his things from out the car and then unlocked the front door of his home. Link begin to look around to see if he seen his dad, but he didn't so he just shrugged his shoulders…BAM Link was on the floor his dad had trucked him to the ground.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN PUNK!" Mark Larkin yelled at the teen, " Yeah I got the phone call the principal told me all about your behavior!"

Link punched his dad in the eye as hard as he could hit.

"You lousy bastard," Link muttered as he wrestled with the drunk middle aged man.

Link's dad punched him in his chest, Link was so mad that he upper cut his dad connecting the blow right to Mark's right jaw. Mark was knocked out, Link stood up to his feet and walked out the front door mad as hell yelling, "DRUNK BASTARD I HATE YOU I wish you wasn't my dad, I WISH WILBUR WAS MY DAD HE TEACH ME MORE THEN YOU EVER DID!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT MA HOUSE YOU FAG DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK EITHER LET'S SEE WHERE YOU GONNA STAY NOW!" The drunk man yelled as he begin throwing Link's belongings out the front door. " Fuck you drunk dog let me get ma shit and I'll gladly get out of your dirty ass house!" Link snapped. "with yo dirty ass tired of cleaning up after yo dirty ass anyway I do every thing for myself I buy ma own clothes, food, even ma fucking car dad, you don't do shit! Hell, I surprised we still got the house all you do is get pissy drunk and have different hoes in this house I don't want to live with you anyway you're an asshole GET A FUCKING LIFE DAD!" Link retaliated as he went up stairs to get the rest of his belongings, but Mark tried to block him. " GET THE FUCK OUT OF MA WAY!" Link snapped as he pushed his dad down the stairs and went to his room to finish getting the rest of his belongings.

Mark Larkin was passed out this time he couldn't get back up so he just laid there on the ground loaded off the alcohol that he had been drinking. Link got all his things and stepped over the middle aged alcoholic and went out the door. Link thought about it and decided to go back in the house to call Seaweed to see if he could stay there until he got everything together with his dad. Link knew that his dad was the way he was because of his mother's death. He knew that his dad had potential to be the loving and caring dad that he had experienced previously. So Link wished his dad would get his act together, maybe by him leaving would make his dad realize how bad everything was getting.

"hello," a lil sweet voice said in the receiver (Inez)

"Hi Inez may I speak with Seaweed?" Link asked her.

"yes hold on…Seaweed Link is on the phone!" Inez yelled.

"Ok" Seaweed simply said. "what's going on cracker boy," Seaweed asked.

" I need somewhere to stay, my dad kicked me out because I kicked his ass a few minutes ago," Link told him. "let me see if that's ok with ma mom hold on for a minute," Seaweed answered as he went to the kitchen to ask his mother if his friend could stay with them. "Of course Link could stay with us is he alright?" Maybelle asked. "I don't know ma he just asked if he could stay with us," Seaweed answered as he walked towards the phone. " she said you can come and stay with us, but you gone have to sleep on the couch cause I ain't sharing my room with you," Seaweed said. " Thanks man and I don't need you to share your room with me anyway, but thanks you're a great friend I really appreciate it," Link replied

"I coming over there right now I need to talk about what the hell happened so I'm on my way."

"Ok I'll see you in a few minutes," Seaweed answered "Ok bye," Link replied as he hung up the phone.

The ride to Maybelle's house was really quiet and boring. Link thought about a lot of different things as he drove. He never been away from home he wondered what it would be like living with is colored friends, he also wondered if Juanita would be coming over there a lot because he was going to be staying there now. Link thought Juanita was very beautiful and he knew it might be a little hard to fight that being a teen boy with hormones and all. Link made a vow to himself that he would never hurt Tracy Turnblad. Link just signed as he pulled up to the Stubb's home. Link was relieved but disappointed all at the same time.

A/N I hope that you liked this chapter it wasn't that bad I hope, review it for me I'll be postting the next chapter in about 7or 8 days so don't forget! Oh and remember this is my first fanfic ever so I'm not really sure if it's rated M or T, but just help me out a little if you got something to say! One more thing I'm not a writer I just love hairspray and I wanted to make up a story so that's it! Hope you enjoyed and once again thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, favs, and all love y'all!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N :**R.I.P Michael Jackson I love you and you will always be in my heart thank you!~** It took a long time for me to update, but here goes the next Chapter. This chapter is nuts but I like it, hope some of you guys do too! bear with me these kids will calm down soon I promise! Thanks to H6pgv for making sure I updated.

Chapter 6: Gossip and Rumors reaches Tracy

Link Larkin was running a little late to pick up Tracy. Tracy was sitting in the kitchen worried because he was so late.

" I wish he would hurry up already I hate sitting in this house, mom don't understand anything," she mumbled to her self.

Link pulled up at her house at 8:11 usually he is there by 7:45 maybe 5 after sometimes, but never this late.

"hey doll ," Link greeted

"hey Trace," Seaweed also greeted.

"I did not know that you was going to be picking up Seaweed Link," Tracy replied with a surprised look on her face.

"Sorry Trace I was so late But my dad kicked me out the other day, so it took me longer to get to your house I just wasn't prepared for it babe," Link answered.

"Oh my God! Why did your dad kick you out? So you staying with Seaweed wow your dad is so mean Seaweed thanks for being a great friend," Tracy said looking concerned and worried about the way things were going.

"Anytime," Seaweed answered.

They spent the rest of the ride to school discussing their family problems and stuff.

They pulled up in the Patterson Park High School parking lot seeing everyone, it was strange because when they got out the car some giggling and whispers were heard and it seemed awkward that it was directed towards Tracy and Link.

"Link how is it boning a negro girl," some random dude whispered to Link. Link pushed that guy to the ground.

"What the hell you talking about idiot," Link yelled. Everyone was giggling and shouting out stupid comments.

"Yeah Tracy I can't believe you're still with him after that bastard did what he did to you," Lou Anne

Spat. "what did he do to me and what are you guys talking about?" Tracy asked full of confusion. "Well I heard that Link slept with Juanita," Fender replied. "What!" Tracy yelled. "And he got her pregnant!" Vicki laughed! "That's why his dad kicked him out!" Joey laughed. "You didn't think that Link would be faithful to you did you?" " You are fat!" "You fat disgusting cow!" "If I was Link I would rather sleep with a negro than you bubble ass!" "You big tub of lard!" Amber yelled while laughing. Tracy growled and stormed off towards Link and while she was walking to him she saw Juanita from a distance hugging her man. Tracy screamed out of anger And went to class. Tracy was sitting at her desk trying to focus on something other than the rumors she was hearing about her man who apparently did have something going on with that wench Juanita someone tapped Tracy and passed her a note. When Tracy opened the letter she saw a little sketch of Juanita pregnant and Link holding her hand while she was off to the side with a big X covering her body.

And the note said Tracy you're crossed out black is in fat is out! Tracy was screaming she balled the paper up and threw it at the persons' face who gave it to her. "TRACY TURNBLAD!" Ms. Whimsy yelled. Tracy stood up and went to Ms. Whimsy desk. "Just give me the detention slip Bitch!" Tracy yelled.

"That's detention tomorrow too and I'm calling your mother!" Ms. whimsy yelled in shock.

"Call her I don't care!" Tracy retorted, Snatching the slip and walking out the class room.

Meanwhile Link was in class pissed off because everybody keep talking and looking at him funny and he don't know why. "RUFF RUFF LINK! RUFF RUFF LINK!" Joey laughed while he continued to chant. "BARKIN LARKIN!!! RUFF RUFF LINK!" Joey ranted on. Link went off he hit Joey in the head with his text book he pushed Joey to ground and flipped the desk over. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHY IS EVERYBODY LOOKING AT ME WHY IS EVERY FUCKEN BODY LAUGHING AT ME WHO THE FUCK YOU GUYS THINK YOU ARE JOEY IMMA BEAT YO ASS AFTER SCHOOL!" Link looks in his desk there was a picture with his face and a dog's body. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" "MR. LARKIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Mr. Williams yelled. SHUT THE FUCK UP IM NOT FINISHED YET! Link yelled. The females in the classroom were laughing.

ITS NOT FUCKEN FUNNY WHORES! Link sneered. "Link CALM DOWN," Seaweed said. "FUCK YOU! FUCK EVERYBODY! FUCK THAT SHOW I HATE YOU I HATE EVERY FUCKEN BODY!"

"LINK!" IQ yelled. "FUCK YOU!" Link snapped. Link grabbed his hair and took a few deep breaths. Seaweed grabbed Link and helped him to a seat, Link was so red his chest was burning, he was sweating and he was very dizzy he felt very sick. Link got up and took the detention slip and went to detention, Seaweed, Joey and IQ also went. IQ was feeling really nervous and guilty because he had called Fender and spread that awful rumor, so he stopped Seaweed by the boys bathroom and asked if he could talk to him in private. "Man I screwed up I think I just ruined my friend's life," IQ stated. "Man what you talking about?" Seaweed asked. "Man you know when I asked to use your phone that other day?" IQ asked. "Yeah?" Seaweed asked. "Well I called Fender.. And I kind of told him about Link and Juanita and… you know how they was dancing that other day, I told him they was dancing and they were close and it looked like they liked each other I swear that's all I said that's all that's it!" " And now everybody think Link got Juanita pregnant and he left Tracy for her!" " WHAT!" Seaweed yelled while grabbing IQ by the shirt and ramming him into the wall! "WHAT THE HELL YOU DO THAT FOR?" " YOU ARE SO STUPID!" Seaweed sneered ramming him against the wall again. "Do Tracy know?" "Yeah they told her this morning." IQ breathed out. " I swear mutherfuckers like you are so clueless!" Seaweed yelled. "I'm telling Link what the fuck you did!" Seaweed said as he stormed off. Seaweed went to find Link but he couldn't find him. Link left school for a while to calm down. Lunch had past and Link was still no where to be found. Tracy was pissed because she didn't see Link or Juanita and it just made the rumors seem more true, but Juanita had went home early because she was experiencing monthly misery really bad, her cramps were killing her. Tracy didn't want to be bothered so she hid in the school's basement. Tracy begin to cry as she thought about what happened she stayed there for awhile and missed half of her 5th period class. She had prepared her self for the drama in Mr. Flak class. People were still giggling about the rumors. Amber decided to doodle a picture of Tracy as a pig and wrote in the note that's why Link left you because you are a pig. Tracy read the note and balled it up and threw it in Amber's face and retorted, "And he left you because you are a whore!" "Amber, Tracy what are you doing!" Mr. Flak asked. "None of your business titty man!" Amber replied. "Well both of you guys got detention, you too Lou Anne, Shelley, Tammy and Becky all of you get out you guys been nothing but a distraction!" Mr. Flak retorted. "By the way anybody seen Mr. Larkin?" Mr. Flak asked. "He's up your ass!" Paulie said. Everyone started cracking up. "Yeah tits on man" Fender added. "Ok that's enough Paulie, Fender, Bix get out go to detention." Everyone was going to get their detention slips as Tracy took hers she said, "I didn't draw that picture the other day but you do got tit's they bigger than mine!' everyone was laughing really hard including Amber. Everyone got in well almost everyone when Amber got to the door… "nuh uh you can't come in here!" Jerome replied "why who the hell are you?" Amber retorted. "I'm Jerome and I said you can't come in here simple as that you don't like it do something!" "Fine!" Amber replied as she walked off. Amber went to the bathroom and slammed the door and leaned against the wall. Three girls was in there smoking some cigarettes. "get out!" one of them said. "NO!" Amber yelled " Gimme that cigarette!" Amber said snatching it from the girl. Amber begin smoking it and choking the girls started laughing. "You're such a crybaby!" one of the girls replied laughing. "With your big baby doll dress and your two little pig tails you're such a wimp!" two of the girls stated. "Here this is how you smoke it."

Now it was sixth period Link showed up to Mr. Flak class ten minutes until the bell rang.

"Mr. Larkin you are extremely late go to detention," Mr. Flak said handing him a slip. Link snatched the slip from him saying, "Go get a breast reduction asshole!" the remaining kids started laughing. Link went to detention. When Link was opening the door he heard Tracy telling everyone, "Don't talk to me don't say shit to me none of you guys I thought you all was my friends especially you Seaweed, " "but Trace-" Seaweed was cut off. "SHUT UP I'M SICK OF THIS!" Tracy yelled. Then everyone was quiet and was looking up at Link, Tracy turned around and saw Link smiling at her which infuriated her even more. Tracy got up and exit the classroom. On her way out, Tracy stopped in front of Link and slapped him hard as she could. "YOU LYING BASTARD IT'S OVER!" Link stood there motionless wondering what he did to Tracy to be slapped and dumped in front of all his friends. "Link you okay?" Seaweed asked. Link said nothing. " I have to talk to you after detention" The bell rang Link and Seaweed was walking to Link's car. "Where have you been I been looking for you all damn day yeah um it's been hacka rumors going on that you got Juanita pregnant and left Tracy for her, and that's why Tracy dumped you!'' Seaweed told him. "WHAT!" Link replied. Link was furious all over again. "Yeah uh remember the other day when we got suspended, yeah IQ had called and uh told Fender and them all this stuff about you and Juanita," Seaweed finished. "IMA KICK HIS ASS!" Link yelled as ran and kicked the school doors open Seaweed was running too to keep up with him. Link seen Joey out side laughing so he thought Joey was still talking about him Link walked up to Joey and said, "I owe you an ass whopping," Link punched Joey in the eye and slammed and kicked him, Joey was on the ground and knocked out in pain. "WHERE THE FUCK IS HE IMMA KICK HIS ASS?" Link yelled. "He left!" Shelley slightly yelled. Link ran to his car so did Seaweed and Link pulled off really fast Seaweed was not all the way in the car. Everyone else ran and got in their cars also ready to see what was going to happen, so most of the council followed. Link was on his way to IQ house to kick his ass for putting him through all that bullshit. When Link got to IQ house he bamed on the door IQ's mother answered the door. "Hello Link." She said. "IS IQ HERE!" Link yelled. "Sure dear let me get him." she said cautiously. "IQ your friends are here." "Ok mother." IQ said getting up to go see who's at the door.

IQ opened the door and saw Link with his shirt off, hair all sweated out and face red. Link looked like an enraged crazy man. "I'm so sor-" IQ was cut off Link had pulled IQ out the house and started punching him all in his face, IQ was on the ground and everyone was yelling things like, "FIGHT YEAH KICK HIS ASS!" "GET THE FUCK UP AND FIGHT WIMP!" Link yelled. "I don't wanna fight Link!" IQ said in fear. Link punched IQ in his stomach very hard and he bend down and grabbed his stomach. "oow why you doing this to me I said I was sorry," IQ asked "SORRY!" Link yelled and then slammed him to the ground.

"GET UP AND FIGHT BITCH!" Link snapped. " FUCK THIS I'M MAD NOW!" IQ retorted as he charged at Link. As IQ was coming Link drop kicked him. IQ was on the ground in a lot of pain he was dizzy but he started getting back up to fight he started just swinging and missing. IQ's mother opened the door and saw what was going on and said, "Oh my God!" Then IQ was punched in his right cheek and knocked out. Link went and got in his car and drove off. " Why he beat my son up like this?" IQ mom asked with tears in her eyes. " Because he started a lot of drama at school and made Link get kicked out his house." Tammy replied "Oh really what he do?" she asked " He spreaded a rumor saying that Link got Juanita pregnant that negro girl who's on the show that does the JB dance really good and Link's dad is an alcoholic so I guess he kicked him out and everyone was teasing Link and Tracy today and Tracy dumped Link in front of the whole School," Tammy answered. Tammy really didn't know why Link got kicked out, so she assumed that was the reason. IQ was getting up off the ground he was swollen, two black eyes, a purple lip and a swollen cheek not to mention the bruises on his chest and back. IQ sighed. "IQ how could you be so simple minded, why did you do all those horrible things to your friends?" his mom asked. "I did not say all that stupid stuff I just said that they was dancing like the liked each other," IQ told her, " I told Fender and he the one that probably blew that shit out off proportion!" "Well go fix this!" his mom said. "Alright mom," IQ said.

Tracy was furious walking all the way home by her self, she begin to talk to her self, "ugh why is this happening to me, I hate that school, I hate those stupid ass kids too, most of all I hate Link he is such a dog, I can't believe he cheated on me!" "hey!" that man that flashes people said as he flashed her. Bam! Tracy kicked him hard as she could in his nuts. "bet you want moon anybody else!" she stated. She walked pass that store and saw the drunk bum he waved at her and Tracy flipped him off and stormed off. "FUCK BALTIMORE!" Tracy yelled. Tracy finally made it home soon as she got home her mother started jabbering about teachers calling her all day. "TRACY EDNA TURNBLAD !" "several of your tea- Edna was cut off "I DON'T CARE I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS I HAD A FUCKED UP DAY I DON'T FEEL LIKE HEARING SHIT!" "So whatever you gotta say, say while on my way to room," Tracy snapped while storming to her room. " Your teachers called me toda-" Tracy slammed her room door.

"You kicked his ass man!" Seaweed yelled. "Man did you see his eyes?" Seaweed asked. " I don't feel like talking about it." Link replied. "Whatever man I didn't do nothing to you I tried to help." Seaweed retorted.

"Well if I don't wanna fucken talk about it then I don't wanna fucken talk!" Link snapped. "Fine Fuck it" Seaweed retorted. Link left out of Maybelle's house and sat in his car to prevent from going off on his friends. Link knew that would be stupid and petty if he got mad at Seaweed just for helping him.

"Link cheated on me and got a baby on the way and all this stuff," Tracy was telling her mother.

"I'm so sorry Tracy I knew he was a crooner," Edna replied. Tracy was crying and sobbing really hard.

"Ma I'm sorry for cursing and yelling, this is really getting to me ma, he got kicked out his house because of all this and Seaweed knew all alone he was letting them sleep together all at his house I hate all those people that go to that school ma, what I suppose to do?" Tracy was saying as the door bell rang. "Hold on hon let me get the door." "If it is Link tell him to go to hell!" "Who's there," Edna asked "It's IQ," Edna opened the door and saw IQ all beat up and swollen. "Hello Mrs. Turnblad may I please come in?" IQ asked with a plead look on his face. "Sure hon what happened are you ok come in and let me get you some ice," she said looking concerned. IQ went in the living room,(Tracy gasped) Tracy was shocked to see how messed up his face looked. "Fucked up day too what happened?" Tracy asked as Edna gave him the towel with ice in it. "Thanks," he said and started talking back to Tracy.

"Uh yeah that's way I'm here, uh I need to talk to you, I kinda started this rumor about

Link and Juanita, um they were dancing together at Seaweed's, Seaweed was teaching us a new dance, and I called some people and told them about how I thought they liked each other and how they both was missing from the party, but then after I made the call I felt stupid because Juanita was with Rhonda and the rest of her friends and Link was with Seaweed, I guess when we got back to school on Thursday, everybody had added their own theories and lies to the rumor and everyone was talking shit about you guys, and Link went the fuck off he tore up a classroom, kicked Joey's ass and came to my house and beat my ass in front of everybody: the whole school…damn I'm still mad put I fucked up, I should have never called people telling them bogus stuff, Tracy I am really sorry for what I did to you guys," IQ said sincerely.

Tracy was motionless, but furious all at the same time. Tracy stood up and punched IQ in his face he fell to the ground. "Fuck you!" Tracy spat. "Tracy that was not nice that poor guy already got beaten," Edna said

"Get the fuck out," "I don't believe you any way!" Tracy snapped. "I said I was sorry you and your boyfriend is so stubborn ," IQ retorted as he left. "Tracy hon I don't think that he was lying, kids do those kind of things maybe you should hear him out and talk to Link and the rest of your friends," Edna advised her. "Maybe I shouldn't ma you don't understand," Tracy replied. "Fine hon I just don't want you to be upset like this if it can be prevented," Edna told her. "I'll be ok mother thanks," Tracy told her.

Meanwhile Link was sitting in his car thinking about Tracy and how much he missed her. "Damn how could Trace believe such bullshit, she know that I love her and I would never do any thing to hurt her." Link told himself. "That's fucked up how mutherfuckers ruined our relationship I got to get her back." "How the fuck could she not trust me?"

Link decided to go back in to Seaweed's house and talk, he knew Seaweed was a very honest friend and that he could trust Seaweed. "ay uh Seaweed can I talk to you for a minute?" Link asked "Yeah cracker boy what's up?" Seaweed asked. " Man I just wanted to say thanks for being a honest friend and I am really sorry for being an asshole your probably the best friend that I got the only one that I can trust, the only one that don't talk about me behind my back so thanks man." Link told his friend. "It's cool cracker boy!" Seaweed responded patting Link on his shoulder.

"Man I really need to talk to Tracy she want ever hear me out, What the fuck did I do to deserve all this bullshit?" Link asked "Man how about I drive you over there to talk to her," Seaweed suggested. "She's not about to talk to me," Link murmured. "Well that's the only way you just gotta go and try at least cracker boy," Seaweed also exclaimed. "Damn it quit calling me cracker boy I hate that shit it sounds so damn racist Seaweed!" Link snapped. "Damn Link it's just a name I call you, I don't know why you so damn fuck up let's just go to Tracy's house," Seaweed retorted. "Alright," Link simply said leaving it at that. At that they got in the car and Seaweed drove Link to Tracy's house. The two young men got out the car and knocked on the door. "Hello Link, Seaweed," "Hello Mrs. Turnblad," they greeted in unison. "You guys really need to come in and talk with Tracy I've never seen her so angry you guys got to fix this," Edna reasoned. "Well that's why I am here," Link assured her as she invited them in. "Tracy you have company," Edna said. Tracy came out her room to see Link looking pitiful like he had lost his best friend, his face was red, from his blood boiling all damn day. Seaweed was looking sad too, but Tracy turned around and headed back for her room that's when Link ran up to her and grabbing her arm. "Baby doll please talk to me." Link pleaded. "why should I?" Tracy asked. "Because we need to talk all this stuff you heard is lies" Link stated "I did nothing wrong IQ lied and told someone that bullshit!" Link yelled. "Well I'm sick of everybody talking about me so you should just go back to Amber" Tracy spat. "Better yet go take care of your pregnant mistress!" Tracy brutally added. "Fuck Tracy! Tracy sometimes you can be so fucken stupid!" "You believe everything people fucken say!" Link began ranting on. "You believe when people tell you your fat!" "You're so insecure!" " you think just because people call you fat that nobody can love you or find you attractive" " But I love you I like the way you look I like your body! and if I didn't, I wouldn't want to be with you. but your to fucken stupid to realize that!"

Link retorted as he stormed down the stairs pissed of mad at her. He couldn't believe his ears when he heard her say all these foolish things. Seaweed sat there looking at Tracy while tears begin to fall from her round face. "Tracy you know Link wouldn't do all those stupid petty things to you, you guys need to get it together, and I can't believe that you think I would let something like that happen in my house! I am not a traitor like that you guys are some of my best friends," Seaweed told her hoping it will help the situation.

"I'm sorry Seaweed I don't know what the hell came over me." "I hope Link would forgive me," she sobbed to Seaweed. "Me too" Seaweed added. "Ima go get him for you," Seaweed said as he ran down the stairs. "Ok thanks," she said sounding relieved. "Link come in and talk to Trace," Seaweed yelled. "What!" Why," Link asked looking at Seaweed like he was stupid. "She's crying she said she was sorry and that she hopes that you would forgive her for not believing you," Seaweed informed him. "You sure man, don't be bull shitting with me," Link responded. "I'm sure come on," Seaweed said as he pulled Link's arm lending him back to the stairs. Link went up the stairs feeling bad for the hurtful things that he had said to Tracy a few moments ago, but he also felt relieved because he was sure that he was going to get his baby doll back. Soon as they both seen each other they embrace each other in a loving passionate huge. They were both speechless as they continued to embrace each other.

A/N: hope everyone liked it please review thanks. Next chapter will be up shortly it will be a more relaxed one.


End file.
